Só para te dizer que te amo
by JoanaDu
Summary: Chase\Cameron FanFic. Também podem encontrar cenas Huddy! Romance\comédia\drama
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **As personagens (House, Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase e Foreman) não são da minha autoria, pertencem aos criadores de House MD

**Chapter 1 **

Já se conseguia sentir a chegada do Inverno, a neve caía e o frio era imenso. Chase estava a prepara-se para fazer uma cirurgia, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar os seus tristes pensamentos em relação a Cameron. Chase passara as suas terças a dizer a Cameron que gostava dela, até que numa segunda Cameron foi procura-lo, dizendo que afinal sentia o mesmo por ele. Chase lembrou o quanto feliz ele ficou quando Cameron veio ter com ele. Por algum tempo pensou que ela estava mesmo a ser sincera, mas agora as dúvidas começavam a surgir. Desde de que ele e a Cameron tinham voltado para o hospital, que a Cameron não parava de falar do House, até parecia que gostava dele. Será que gostava? Uns dias antes Cameron pediu ao Chase para vê-la a fazer o seu estúpido treino, para dizer á frente das câmaras que gostava do House. Ela disse-lhe que não sentia isso, mas sinceramente, era preciso ele estar ali para ver????? "Que raiva!", pensou Chase, "porque é que ela tem de ser assim?". Depois destes pensamentos Chase sentiu-se horrivelmente parvo, ele nunca devia ter-se apaixonado por ela. Mas por outro lado, sempre que a via sorrir era como fosse o dia mais luminoso que o Sol alguma vez tinha iluminado, sempre que ela o abraçava ele sentia-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Deixou esses tristes pensamentos para outra altura, agora tinha de operar um doente do House. "é sempre o house", pensa Chase com uma ponta de inveja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase tinha acabado de sair da tal cirurgia muito complicada, e no seu pequeno intervalo avistou Cameron, que se encontrava a beber um café.

- Olá - diz-lhe ela quando o vê.

- Olá, Cam…

- Que se passa, pareces estranho…

- Acabei de sair de uma cirurgia bastante complicada…

- Ah…- diz Cameron com um sorriso maroto no rosto, - eu sei o que podemos fazer para relaxar.

O Chase sorriu. Sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas muito sinceramente, não era isso que tinha em mente, prefira ficar com ela a falar ou outra coisa qualquer. Agora sexo não, pelo menos, por enquanto. Ele sentia-se triste e confuso, tinha medo que voltasse a ser novamente "só sexo". "Quem é que eu quero enganar?", pensou, "vou acabar por ceder, gosto demasiado dela".

- Chase! Estás me a ouvir?

- Sim…-,diz Chase, quase automaticamente.

- E então...?

- Se é isso que tu queres…

- Tu não????

- Claro… - Chase mentiu.

Chase foi interrompido pelo House, que veio chamar a Cameron para pedir-lhe um favor.

- Cameron, desculpa me estar a interromper o teu namoradinho e os planos que tens de fazer com o ele á noite, mas preciso de que hoje trabalhes na clínica por mim.

- Como se isso não fosse normal. Por que é que não pede a Cuddy para parar de trabalhar na clínica?

- Já tentei, e não resultou, por isso…

- Porque é que não pede ao Wilson, já que ele é o seu melhor amigo…

"Não, porque o Wilson é oncologista, tem muito pouco tempo para a sua vida pessoal, ao contrário de ti, que nos tempos livres fazes cenas obscenas com o…"

- Pode parar por aí, não? -, diz Chase, em sua defesa e da Cameron.

- Não. Amar é saber até o dia em que ela este a ovular - , diz House, quase a gritar.

Cameron cora imenso, o House tinha falado muito alto, e muitas enfermeiras e outras pessoas já estavam com comentários mesquinhos.

- Ok. Eu vou trabalhar para a clínica, está feliz agora? - , diz Cameron.

- Não. O Wilson já não me põem anti-depressivos no café.

Cameron sorri, agora já não se encontrava tão corada, quando o House vira as costas, Cameron dá um beijo suave a Chase, despedindo-se dele com um "até logo" comprometedor, e vai para a clínica. Chase suspira bem alto, e volta ao trabalho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já eram nove horas, quando Cameron toca á casa de Chase, ele já estava á espera dela.

- Olá -, disse Cam com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Cameron, estava com uma camisola pouco quente, o que levou Chase a pressupor que estava cheia de frio, mesmo assim, encontrava-se incrivelmente bonita.

- Olá, - disse Chase, - estás muito bonita

Cameron corou e sorriu. Chase, faz um sinal para ela entrar. Mal ele acabou de fechar a porta Cameron já se encontrava com os seus braços á volto do pescoço de Chase. Deram um beijo ardente, muito diferente do que tinham dado á umas horas atrás. Chase deixou de corresponder ao beijo, o que deixa a Cameron intrigada.

- Que se passa? Hoje estas tão estranho…

- Só te queria dizer uma coisa - , diz Chase, percebendo finalmente que ela não tinha gostado nada de ser ignorada, - porque é que hoje foste para clínica fazer o trabalho do House? Sabes ás vezes até parece que te divertes a fazer isso…

- Ah… - diz Cameron, com um ar de quem já tinha percebido que o Chase estava a morrer de ciúmes, - já percebi.

- Percebeste o quê?

- Que estás com ciúmes, eu adoro-te… – diz Cameron a tentar alguma coisa mais outra vez mas Chase volta a impedi-la.

- Mas porque é que foste para a clínica? Fazer o trabalho do House.

Cameron já zangada, tira os braços do pescoço dele e diz-lhe:

- Deixa-te disso Chase, eu só fiz aquilo por que não tinha nada para fazer. Tu sabes que eu te adoro!

Será que sabia?

- Mas tu estavas a falar comigo, e se, para ti isso é não fazer nada…

- Queres que me vá embora, Chase?", - diz Cameron, completamente fora de si, ele estava a insinuar que ela gostava mais do House do que dele! Será que ninguém, compreendia que ela já tinha esquecido o House???

- Não, eu quero que fiques Cam, desculpa…- , diz Chase vendo que Cameron estava furiosa. - não queria que ficasses assim.

- Eu sei Chase, vemo-nos amanhã -, dizendo isto Cameron sai pela porta fora e deixa Chase mais deprimido do que já estava.

Encontrava-se, agora mais deprimido, zangado consigo próprio, sem a Cameron nos braços… E agora ele achava que devia-se contentar com o que tinha, e se a Cameron não lhe dava mais, então é porque tinha de ser assim. Será que Cameron vai alguma vez gostar tanto do Chase como ele dela? Se fosse pedir muito, ao menos que gostasse tanto dele como tinha gostado do House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Olá - diz Chase quando avista a Cameron, - ouve eu queria pedir-te desculpa pelo o que aconteceu ontem, eu fui um idiota contigo e tu não…

- Esquece isso Chase, a culpa foi minha também… È terça…É o dia em que eu te relembro que gosto de ti e quero estar contigo.

Chase sorriu. Gostaria ela mesmo dele? Chase olha para os olhos dela, eram lindos. E foi como se tivesse feito luz na cabeça do Chase, ela estava com ele, pouco antes de os dois ficarem juntos, Cameron dissera que não tencionava magoa-lo…Valia a pena tentar? Talvez valesse. Chase beijou-a e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

- Jantas comigo hoje?

Cameron sorriu, o Chase era um querido!

- Claro!!!! – disse Cam, dando-lhe um beijo na sua face – Adoro-te!

* * *

Os proximos capitulos vao demorar séculos a escrever! Sorry, mas logo que acabem as férias de Natal, voltar a estudar :P

**Obrigada:** A todos que leram isto :), a minha amiga Érica foi a primeira a ler!!!!! Ahh, eu sei q escrevo mal e que não tenho jeito para isso...mas... dou o meu melhor! As pessoas brasileiras q leram isto se não perceberem alguma coisa é só dizer. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chase esperava ansiosamente a chegada de Cameron. Ia leva-la a um restaurante italiano, muito bom por sinal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron estava a preparar-se para jantar com o Chase, estava um pouco nervosa. Cameron usava um vestido preto e rosa, muito bonito, parecia ser feito seda e a medida dela. Já estava pronta. Mas ainda faltava um bocado para as 8h00 da noite, por isso ligou á sua melhor amiga, a Heidi Rue.

Cameron ligava a Heidi quase todos os dias, pois Heidi era daquelas amigas que duram para sempre, apesar da distância. Heidi vivia no Arizona, é alemãs e tem descendências finlandesas, por isso, Cameron só a conheceu quando tinha 12 anos.

- Olá!!!!!

- Ally!!!! – responde Heidi, vivamente.

- Como estás?

- Como sempre… e tu amiga? Como é que estás? Pareces nervosa… Está tudo bem?

Era impressionante como Heidi sabia que Cameron estava nervosa.

- Está tudo óptimo! Aliás… demasiado óptimo.

- Não apanhei essa.

- Pois… Lembras-te daquele…ah…amigo que eu te falei…

- Claro! O teu namorado, o Chase. Sim lembro-me dele.

- Eu hoje vou jantar com ele!!!

- Ah…e? Não me digas que é a primeira vez que jantas com ele???!!!!

- Não! Mas não percebes? Estou nervosa!

- Porquê? Vocês conhecessem há anos… Já fizeram sexo mais que uma vez, qual é o drama? – Perguntou Heidi, numa voz suave.

- Porque desta vez, eu sei que ele gosta de mim e…que eu também gosto dele, logo, acho que vai ser… especial, não?

- Acho que sim. Afinal tu gostas dele e ele gosta de ti… Relaxa! Vai correr tudo bem! Afinal é só um jantar…O que tiver de acontecer, acontece.

- Bem, obrigada pela ajuda… - disse Cameron, pouco convencida – ok, o que tiver de acontecer, acontece.

- Exactamente.

- Oh não! Estou a ficar atrasada, tenho de ir, até…

- Um dia. Adeus Ally, liga-me quando poderes!

- Igualmente. Tchau Heidi…

Desligou o telemóvel, e saiu de casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron chegou ao apartamento do Chase, que fica surpreendido quando a vê.

"Uau", pensou Chase. Estava tão linda!

- Uau, tu estás… - Cameron sorri – bestial…

Cameron solta uma risada, "bestial"… Nem parecia o Chase, ele sempre tivera jeito para fazer elogios, ele ficou meio hipnotizado, ele estava linda demais.

- Obrigada.

- Sei que não foi o melhor elogio mas…

- Eu gostei – diz Cameron, ainda a sorrir - e… tu também não estás nada mal.

Na verdade, até estava bastante sexy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante o jantar os dois comiam lasanha e alguns aperitivos e bebiam vinho. Era um restaurante muito chique, por isso devia ser caro. Cameron sentia-se uma adolescente, estava toda "emocionada" só de pensar que o Chase iria gastar muito dinheiro com ela. Enquanto o jantar percorria, Chase Cameron falavam alegremente sobre o hospital, política, e bandas preferidas. Chase fica espantado com os gostos musicais da Cameron. Não era todos os dias que se encontrava uma mulher que gostasse de Hard Rock, Punk, Metal e gothic rock.

- Eu adoro os Epica – diz Cameron

- Eu acho que não há nada como os The Cure! – Responde-lhe Chase

- Oh, nada mau! E que tal… Nightwish ou Evanescence?

- Evanescence não… Within Temptation!

- São bons… E Nirvana?

- Prefiro os The Beatles…

E a conversa continuou até livros preferidos, comida,… Depois deste jantar, de certeza que iam ficar-se a conhecer melhor.

- Um dia vou te levar á Austrália… - disse Chase, com um ar sonhador.

- Era divertido, a Austrália é tipo, aquele país de sonho…

- É realmente um país de sonho.

- É, adorava ir a Melbourne… É verdade que em Melbourne as temperaturas são um bocado irregulares?

- É. Dizem que Melbourne é a única cidade que tem todas as estações do ano num só dia.

- Uau… Ainda me lembro, quando dei o Australian English, tinha imensas palavras e expressões esquisitas!

- É… E tu já viajaste muito??

- Eu??? Não… Foi uma vez ao Canadá e ao México - disse Cameron, com um ar de pena.

- Achas pouco? Eu nunca foi ao Canadá e muito menos ao México!

- Oh, mas tu és australiano! Eu sou americana, só fui as fronteiras. – disse Cameron, tristemente.

- Bem, estou mesmo a ver que gostas de viajar.

- Sim, gosto. É sempre bom viajar, conhecer novas culturas…

E continuaram a falar, comeram Panna Cotta com cobertura de chocolate, e por fim estavam a preparar-se para se irem embora. Tinha sido um jantar agradável, Cameron e Chase tinham adorado.

* * *

Pois é gente... Que tal o Natal? Eu queria por um capitulo de Natal, mas nao tive tempo. Fica para o ano!

Mais um capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado... Eu sei que pos demasiadas bandas góticas, mas não resisti :P!

**_Esclarecimentos:_**

O vestido da Cam é preto e rosa, porque é uma combinação muito sexy e punk. Fica mesmo fixe!

Austrália é mesmo um país de sonho, por isso eu aconselho-te toda a gente a vistitar! É mesmo lindo!

**Diana: **obrigada pela tua ajuda... Desta vez a minha inspiração foram apenas 2 jogos: Monster Shop e Hot Dog Bush. LOL.

**Panna Cotta** é uma sobremesa italiana. É tãao bom!!

E mais uma vez, se tiverem alguma duvida, contactem-me ou deixem review...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Estava uma noite bonita. As estrelas viam-se claramente, apesar de ser Inverno. Os dois caminhavam a pé, e Cameron pelas ruas de New Jersey. Durante o caminho não falaram muito. Chase levou Cameron até sua casa.

- Não me convidas para entrar? – diz Chase, a sorrir

Cameron não sabia bem o que responder, pois no dia anterior Chase lhe rejeitara, mas por outro lado, o que Cameron mais queria era estar com o Chase.

- Claro, entra. – Responde Cameron – queres beber alguma coisa? Um café?

- Não, pode ser um copo de vinho.

Cameron passou-lhe vinho, e enquanto estavam a beber, Chase larga o seu copo, e aproxima-se de Cameron. Esta beija-o, foi um beijo longo, carinhoso. Foi a vez de Chase empurrá-la contra a parede, e os dois beijam-se ferozmente. Não foi um beijo qualquer, foi um beijo apaixonado, intenso. Chase dirige-se para o quarto com Cam nos braços, e atira-a para cima da cama. Cameron rola por cima dele, e começa a tirar o seu vestido, e com a ajuda do Chase, o sutiã púrpura e atira-se para cima dela, e começa a acaricia-la. Começa por apreciar os seus seios, depois beija-os e ao mesmo tempo acaricia-los com a mão, e de seguida com a língua, fazendo Cameron gemer.

Cameron tira-lhe a camisa, dá-lhe um beijo na face. Depois dá uma mordidela no pescoço de Chase, e deste sai um "ai". Mas Cameron continua a descer, beija o peito de Chase, Cameron desce ao umbigo, e suavemente tira-lhe as calças e os boxers, os dois beijam-se intensamente. Pouco tempo depois, Chase atinge o clímax. Já sem forças, os dois deitassem ofegantes, de mãos dadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Chase acorda bem-disposto, sorri para Cameron, mas esta ainda dormia. Realmente ter passado para a equipa do House tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe podia acontecer, pois tinha conhecido Cameron. Mas sair de lá também foi bom. Agora está só com a Cameron, sem o House. Agora sim, Chase está feliz. Esteve a mimar Cameron até ela acordar.

- Bom dia! – Saudou Chase, quando finalmente Cameron acordou.

- Olá – disse Cameron, a sorrir

- Pronta para mais um dia de trabalho?

"Oh, não!", pensou Cameron. Sentia-se feliz, não lhe apetecia nada trabalhar.

- Pois, não me apetece nada, mas tem de ser. Mas hoje ninguém me tira esta felicidade! – Diz Cam, a sorrir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já no hospital, Cameron vê Foreman a tomar um café e decide juntar-se a ele.

- Olá!

- Oi. – responde-lhe Foreman – tudo bom?

- Sim, tudo óptimo! – disse, Cameron a sorrir.

- Bem, que sorriso foi esse?

- Sorriso de quem está feliz!

- Já deu para ver!

- E então, que tal as coisas com o House? – pergunta Cameron.

- Já sabes como é, não há muito para dizer. - responde Foreman. Entranto, Cam avista o Chase e faz-lhe sinal para ir ter com eles.

- Olá. Já sabem da novidade? – questiona Chase.

- Não. O que é?

- O Wison tem uma nova namorada!

- Outra? – diz Foreman, espantado.

- Pois, mas não é uma qualquer…

- Quem é? – Pergunta Cameron.

- A Bitch. Ou melhor, Amber.

- Não… A sério?!

- É verdade. Quem não ficou muito contente foi o House. – disse Chase, a rir.

- Não, ele já tem a Cuddy! – diz Foreman.

- O quê? O House anda com a Cuddy? – pergunta Cameron.

- Não, mas aquilo vai dar caso. – responde-lhe Foreman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nunca pensei que o Wilson pudesse namorar com a Amber! – diz Cameron.

- E o House com a Cuddy! – diz Chase.

- É realmente estranho.

- Ainda mais estranho é ter recebido uma carta vinda da Austrália!

- Oh, o que é que diz? – pergunta Cameron curiosa.

- Ainda estou a ver – responde-lhe Chase – Oh Meu Deus!

- O que é? – pergunta Cameron.

* * *

Suspense! 

Huddy scene? Talvez!!

Wilson mais Amber, haha!

ERICA, obrigada. Fizeste quase metade da historia :P

xD

**_Esclarecimentos:_**

**Diana:** Obrigada! Fazes me lembrar: "Gimme More!"

**Erica: **haha! Tu tmb ajudaste a fazer este capitulo por isso . Bigada miga!

**vanessamatos: **obrigada! Acho que toda a gente faria muita coisa para jantar com o Chase!!

Deixem review, please:P


End file.
